Bart's first spanking
by GTAV
Summary: Bart Simpson gets a spanking from Marge for being mean at school. First fanfiction. Rated T because it contains spanking. WARNING: contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read!


**Bart's first spanking**

*knock* *knock* "Open the door, Bart!"

Bart opens the door and Marge comes into his room.

"The principal called us today. You disrespected your teacher, were mean to the other children and didn't go to your detention."

"So what?"

"I think you need some sort of punishment."

"do you mean grounding again?"

"I think to ground you is not the appropriate punishment for what you did."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"I don't think you know how serious this situation is."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see in a second."

She grabs his ear and drags him to the bed.

"Ouch, what are you doing?"

She sits down and drags him over her lap.

"No! Not a spanking! Please!"

"I am sorry Bart, but you really need this."

"I will be better. I promise!"

"I know you will be better after this."

She starts spanking.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

"You have been a very bad boy."

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

"Ouch!"

She starts spanking a little bit harder.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

"pl-please stop! it hu-urts!"

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT_

"I know it hurts but you need this. And this is just the warmup."

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Marge actually doesn't know how much a spanking hurts. She never spanked someone or was spanked herself. But she definitely wants to come to his bare bottom.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Bart is in pain. He never was in such a bad position. He doesn't know how long this is going to last. He manages to be quiet yet but if this is just the warmup, how hard is the rest going to be?

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

"Okay, I think we are ready to go a little bit further."

She opens his fly, puts down his shorts and drops them on the floor.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! It will help you learn your lesson."

Marge can see right through his undies. She can see his yellow and a little bit pink cheeks right through it.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

"Owwwie"

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Bart doesn't know how he somehow could have complained about the spanking before. The pain in his butt before was nothing compared to the pain now.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT_

"Ouch"

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Marge simply ignores the pain screams. Her hand begins to hurt a little bit but she knows that it doesn't hurt as much as Bart's butt so she is fine with it.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Bart can't manage to be quiet anymore but there are no tears in his eyes yet.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

His cheeks shine through his undies in a light red now.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

"Now stand up!"

Was that it? Is it finally over? Bart stands up.

"Take off your T-shirt!"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He does.

Marge grabs his undies and tries to pull them down. Now Bart knows what's going on: She wants to go one step further and thinks it's be better when Bart is completely naked and doeasn't wear his T-shirt.

He reacts quickly and manages to hold his undies in place.

"Do you really want to protest?"

His butt hurts so much that he doesn't care anymore.

"Whatever."

Marge grabs his ear and starts to twist it.

"Ouh!"

He releases his undies, Marge pulls them down and drags him back over her lap.

There he is again. On his mother's lap, naked, with a hurting butt.

He doesn't want to get spanked any longer so he holds his right hand in front of his red butt.

"Still protesting?"

She takes his hand, takes it behind his back and starts spanking again, but harder than before.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Bart didn't think this is possible but it actually hurts way more than before.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

He is crying out with each hit now.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

His eyes start to tear.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

His unprotected bottom hurts like it would be on fire.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

His cheeks are now glowing in a dark red.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

He can't take it any longer, it hurts to much...

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

...but he has no other choice.

 _SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

But then Marge lifts him up.

Suddenly the spanking is over.

Marge goes out of the room.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

She comes back with a piece of soap.

"Hold this in your mouth!"

Bart didn't know how soap tastes so he puts it into his mouth.

"Urgh."

It tastes horrible.

"That is for your protesting. Now, go into the corner."

He does.

"This is your timeout. Put your hands on your head and don't move until I come back!"

And there he is. Naked, with a hurting bottom glowing in a very dark red and a piece of soap in his mouth.

After standing there for 30 minutes he promises himself that he will change and be better in the future.


End file.
